All I Do is Win
All I Do is Win is the ending song of Disney's Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 3. Lyrics Captain Drake: Let get groovy! Everyone: All I do is win, win, win no matter what (what) got money on mind I can never get enough! And everytime I step in the building everybody's hands go UP! And they stay there. (yeah) And they say yeah! (yeah) And they stay there. (up, down, up, down, up, down) Cause all I do is win, win, win and if you’re going near put your hands in the air make 'em stare. Makini: That's right, Makini going in on the verse cause I've never been defeated and I won't stop now. Keep your hands up, put them in the sky for the homies that they didn't make it and the folks locked down. I never went nowhere but they say the gang's back Blame it on the bad guys the hood, call it Shwari y'all and I'm on this foolish track So I spit my foolish flows my hands go up and down like Kung Fu fighting go my verses still serving tight like million dollars last time on a Khaled remix Now I'm on the original version ain't never count me out y'all better count me in got 20 bank accounts Accountants count me in make millions every years the south's champion cause all I do, all I, all I, all I... Everyone: All I do is win, win, win no matter what (what) got money on mind I can never get enough! And everytime I step in the building everybody's hands go UP! And they stay there. (yeah) And they say yeah! (yeah) And they stay there. (up, down, up, down, up, down) Cause all I do is win, win, win and if your going near put your hands in the air make 'em stare. Negaduck: Swerving in my mojo, head going swirl-tone you know serving me's a no, no clean as a whistle as I pull out in my cheer joy yellow bone passenger they see it they say Oh boy. Romeo: Tell Khaled back it up robots call me Smart tone that's for so armed planking, don't make me pull that Whoa-whoa ask you what you laughing at represent that hard life. Negaduck and Romeo: Dirty money worm you better get your mud right we come together holding hands and yeah man thug life we're suited up in black it's like fear life. Everyone: (All we do is win) Negaduck and Romeo: You riding the what cuz we riding the night unless you riding with me cause you wasn't riding right. Everyone: All I do is win, win, win no matter what (what) got money on mind I can never get enough! And everytime I step in the building everybody's hands go UP! And they stay there. (yeah) And they say yeah! (yeah) And they stay there. (up, down, up, down, up, down) Cause all I do is win, win, win and if your going near put your hands in the air make 'em stare. Captain Drake: Heat in the kitchen, pot on the stove, water getting boiled, don't being sure Drakey in the Cooley, system overload I've been running this rap game since I was 7 years old I hung with the best of them bust till I rust on them, floss them up, toss them up, hardway, boss them up, pardon me I bossing the pleasure, thank yah bruh Don't mess with us we like the U in the 80's back to back, set a trap, hit the lick, hit it back, hit the trick, jump the track. Dude, I want my money back time and time again while I'm cleaning on my tin Al Davis said it best, Just win baby win! Everyone: All I do is win, win, win no matter what (what) got money on mind I can never get enough! And everytime I step in the building everybody's hands go UP! And they stay there. (yeah) and they say yeah! (yeah) And they stay there. (up, down, up, down, up, down) Cause all I do is win, win, win and if your going near put your hands in the air make 'em stare. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Villains